1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains to rotary sanders and polishers, and more particularly to rotary sanders and polishers used to finish surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic and electric orbital sanders are commonly used in the automotive repair industry for sanding and polishing surfaces. Although available in different sizes, sanders used in the automotive repair industry are relatively small and are designed to be held and operated in one hand.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, pneumatic and electric sanders, denoted 84 and 100, respectively, include a small head, 85 and 101 with a pneumatic motor 87 or electric motor 102, respectively, mounted therein. The shaft of each motor 87 or 102 is attached to a rigid support disc 89 or 106, respectively. Attached to the bottom surface of each support disc 89 or 106, is a circular hook connector 90 or 107 that connects to a replaceable, foamed-backed sanding or polishing disc 110 shown in FIG. 11.
Mounted on the top surface of the head 85, 101 is a plunger switch 88, 104 which the user presses against to activate the motor 87, 102, respectively. Formed on the rear surface of the head 85, 101 is a connector mounting surface 86, 103, respectively. Formed on the connector mounting surface 86, 103 on a pneumatic sander is an air inlet port 92 and an air exhaust port 93. The air inlet port 92 is threaded and designed to connect to a threaded connector 95 connected to the end of an air pressure line 94. The air exhaust port 93 is also threaded and designed to connect to the threaded bolt 97 that extends longitudinally from an air exhaust valve 97. On electric sanders 100, the air inlet port is replaced with an electrical cord 108 and the threaded bolt 116 on the air exhaust valve 115 connects to the threaded air exhaust port 105.
When sanding, it is well known to wet the sanding surface to expedite the sanding process. Unfortunately, when sanding sloped surfaces or large areas, it is difficult to keep the surface wet. Typically, the operator must stop the sander and apply water or other liquids, such as wax or polishing solutions to the surface with a hose or a spray bottle. Often, the area around the working surface does not need repair or is liquid sensitive and greater attention is needed to keep these areas dry.
What is needed is an orbital sander with a liquid dispenser that automatically and continuously applies a desired quantity of a desired liquid, such as water, wax or polishing solution to a surface to be treated. What is also needed is an orbital sander with a liquid dispenser that allows the user to control more precisely the amount of liquid applied to the surface.